


Sex doesn't alarm me

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Sex doesn't alarm me. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Mycroft sich im Buckingham Palace abfällig über Sherlocks Unerfahrenheit äußert, trifft seinen jüngeren Bruder dies mehr als er ahnt. Denn nun erinnert er sich wieder an eine Nacht, von der er Mycroft nie erzählt hat. Er erinnert sich an eine Nacht, die er am liebsten nur noch vergessen würde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex doesn't alarm me

„Sex beunruhigt mich nicht.“, sagte Sherlock beiläufig, verbarg geschickt, wie ernst dieses Thema eigentlich für ihn war. Mycroft schnaubte verächtlich, lachte leise. „Als ob _du_ davon Ahnung hättest.“  
Der Jüngere hob den Blick, sah seinen Bruder fast schon schockiert an, das gekünstelte Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht, als die Erinnerungen ihn übermannten. Erinnerungen an eine Nacht, die er nie ganz aus seinem Gedächtnis hatte streichen können.

-  
Er war fünfzehn Jahre alt, irgendwo auf dem Land mit der Schulklasse in einer Jugendherberge. Mycroft und einige andere Studenten, ehemalige Schüler, waren als Betreuer mitgekommen. Es war der letzte Abend des Ausflugs. Alle waren in den benachbarten, kleinen Ort gegangen um dort zu feiern, vielleicht später auf dem Hinterhof der Herberge ein Lagerfeuer zu machen. Alle außer Sherlock. Ihm war diese Pflichtveranstaltung von Anfang an mehr als lästig gewesen, erst recht, da Mycroft ihn rund um die Uhr im Auge behielt, ihn ständig zu Recht wies. Er war ja nur sein nerviger, kleiner Bruder, der sich lieber mit einem Buch allein in sein Zimmer zurückzog, als sich Freunde zu suchen oder sich an Gruppenaktivitäten zu beteiligen.  
Sherlock hatte die Ruhe genossen, ein wenig gelesen und sich Notizen gemacht. Morgen würden sie endlich abreisen und er konnte seinen Klassenkameraden wieder aus dem Weg gehen. Er war früh ins Bett gegangen, bemerkte so nicht die leisen Schritte auf dem Flur, die seinem Zimmer immer näher kamen…

_Sachte wurde die Türklinge hinunter gedrückt, lautlos die Tür aufgeschoben, das Licht aus dem Flur breitete sich auf dem Zimmerboden aus. Leise Schritte glitten über die Türschwelle, drückten die Klinke ins Schloss, tauchten das Zimmer wieder in vollkommene Dunkelheit. Ein leises Klicken ertönte, als der Riegel ins Schloss rastete._

_Der junge Mann stand nun in dem kleinen Raum, unmittelbar vor dem Hochbett. Der schmale Schatten, der auf der unteren Matratze lag, lag auf der Seite, hatte einen Arm angewinkelt und unter den Kopf geschoben. Die andere Hand ruhte auf seiner Hüfte, rutschte ein kleines Stück weiter in seinen Schoß, als er tief einatmete. Einen Moment lang stand der Student nur reglos da, lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Jungen.  
Vorsichtig setzte der Ältere sich auf den Rand des Bettes, neigte sich zu dem Schüler hinunter, streichelte ihm durch das kurze, lockige Haar. Sherlock verzog das Gesicht ein wenig, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Das Bett knarzte leise unter dem Gewicht, als der Andere sich neben ihn legte, gerade so nah, dass seine Brust bei jedem Atemzug sanft gegen den zierlichen Rücken des Brünetten drückte. Er schob das T-Shirt, das dem Jungen etwas zu groß war, ein wenig über die Schulter, küsste die nackte Haut in seinem Nacken. Sherlock bewegte sich ein wenig, streckte das linke Bein und drehte sich etwas auf den Rücken, wodurch er nun halb in den Armen des Älteren lag. Dieser biss leicht in Sherlocks Nacken, schob die Hand unter den dünnen Stoff des Oberteils, berührte den Bauch des Jungen, streichelte über seine Brust._

_Sherlock zuckte leicht zurück, als er das Kitzeln an seiner Seite spürte, verschlafen blinzelte er in die Dunkelheit. Augenblicklich erstarrte er, spürte den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken, die Hände auf seinem Körper, die Wärme, die sich an seinen Rücken presste. Dann roch er das Aftershave. Er kannte es nur zu gut, es hatte auch oft bei ihm zuhause in der Luft gehangen. Es gehörte zu Alexander. Alex. Mycrofts bestem Freund.  
„Guten Abend, Sherlock…“, flüsterte er, küsste ihn knapp unterhalb des Ohrs, seine Finger spielten mit den kurzen, braunen Locken. Der Junge spürte wie sein Herz in seiner Brust zu rasen begann, er packte den Studenten am Handgelenk, versuchte ihn daran zu hindern, sein T-Shirt noch weiter nach oben zu schieben. Doch Alexander lachte nur leise. „Lass mich los!“ Sherlocks Stimme versagte ihm, seine Panik war größer als seine Wut, brachte ihn zum Zittern. Alexanders Griff um seine Hände verstärkten sich noch ein wenig, langsam lehnte er sich zu Sherlock hinunter. Der Brünette warf den Kopf auf die Seite, versuchte dem zu entgehen, was nun kommen würde. Doch es war zwecklos. Der Student packte ihn unsanft am Kinn, zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen, presste seine Lippen auf die des Jungen. „Mh!“ Sherlock wand sich unter seinem Griff, versuchte ihn zu treten und seine Hände aus ihrer Umklammerung zu lösen. Doch der Student war größer und weitaus kräftiger als er selbst, gab ihm nicht die geringste Chance zur Flucht. Eine heftige Übelkeit überkam Sherlock, als sich die Zunge des Anderen zwischen seine verschlossenen Lippen zwängte, ihn in einen harten und fordernden Kuss verwickelte. Aus lauter Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit konnte der Brünette nichts tun, außer seinen erstbesten Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen – **zubeißen**. _

_„Ah…!“ Alexander wich etwas zurück, schluckte das wenige Blut hinunter, fuhr mit der Zungenspitze an der Innenseite seiner Zähne entlang, um die kleine Wunde besser lokalisieren zu können. Dann sah er auf Sherlock hinab, unsicher, ob er ihn dafür schlagen oder seine geringe Gegenwehr mitleidig belächeln sollte. „Keine Angst…“, flüsterte er, doch seine Stimme klang kalt und unbarmherzig. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun…“, hauchte er, zwang Sherlock zu einem weiteren Kuss. Der Brünette atmete schwer, Angstschweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Alexander hatte gelogen. Natürlich hatte er das getan. Er wollte den Jungen in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. Doch Sherlock wusste es besser. Er würde ihm weh tun. Sehr sogar.  
Alexander schob mit seiner freien Hand Sherlocks T-Shirt über seine Brust, berührte jeden ungeschützten Zentimeter der blassen, nackten Haut. „Du warst immer so einsam… Nie hast du jemanden an dich heran gelassen…“, flüsterte der Student, küsste Sherlocks Hals und seinen Oberkörper, biss leicht in die empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Sherlock wollte schreien, doch etwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Verzweiflung. Außer ihnen war niemand mehr auf diesen Fluren unterwegs, die Zimmer leer und ihre Bewohner schon vor Stunden gegangen. Niemand würde ihn hören. Wieder versuchte Sherlock, gegen den Griff des jungen Mannes anzukämpfen, doch je mehr er sich wehrte, umso fester umschloss ihn die kräftige Hand, zerrte und quetschte die dünne Haut an seinen Handgelenken. „Lass mich los, verdammt…!“, forderte Sherlock heiser, hasste sich dafür, dass er dem Anderen so hilflos ausgeliefert war. Alexanders Schultern zuckten leicht, als er erneut in sich hinein lachte. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah Sherlock an._

_„Du bist süß, wenn du weinst…!“, flüsterte er, leckte eine Träne von der Wange des Jungen, öffnete geschickt das schlichte Bändchen seiner Schlafanzughose, fuhr mit der Hand unter den nun dehnbaren Bund. „Hör auf…!“, flehte Sherlock leise, roch das vertraute Aftershave, spürte die Finger, die sich unter seine eng anliegenden Shorts schoben. „Du bist immer so abweisend… So gefühlskalt…“, raunte Alexander ihm ins Ohr, nahm sein Ohrläppchen beinahe vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne. „Wie soll ich da der Versuchung widerstehen, dich ein bisschen zu ärgern…? Etwas anderes, als nur einen genervten Blick und eine monotone Antwort von dir zu bekommen…?“  
Sherlock legte den Kopf auf die Seite, versuchte, sein Gesicht vor dem Studenten zu verbergen. Das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als sich seine Hand fest um sein Glied schloss. „Ngh…!“ Alexander zwängte Sherlocks Beine weiter auseinander, ließ sich dazwischen nieder, bewegte seine Hand in Sherlocks Schritt forsch auf und ab. Der Brünette biss sich auf die Zunge, weigerte sich, noch einen Ton über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Leise schluchzend vergrub er das Gesicht in dem Kissen, hatte so viel Ekel, Abscheu und Angst noch nie in seinem Leben empfunden. So viel Scham. So viel **Hass**._

_Vorsichtig öffnete Sherlock die Augen, als sich Alexanders Griff um sein Geschlecht ein wenig lockerte, offensichtlich unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis und der geringen Reaktion, die er von Sherlock bekam. Doch dann schoben seine Knie Sherlocks Beine weiter auseinander, in einer fließenden Bewegung zog er dem Jungen Hose und Shorts über die Hüften, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, als er den entblößten, schlanken Körper betrachtete. „So wie du reagiert hast…“, setzte er leise an, Sherlock konnte trotz seiner Anstrengung es zu verbergen deutlich die Erregung und die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme hören, sah das Verlangen in seinen Augen. „Bist du doch bestimmt noch Jungfrau, nicht wahr?“ Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich, Panik überwältigte ihn, ließ ihn bloß noch seinen eigenen schnellen und lauten Herzschlag wahrnehmen. Wieder lehnte Alexander sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zu küssen, seine freie Hand strich über die Innenseite von Sherlocks Oberschenkel, schob sich schließlich unter seine Hüften und begrapschte seinen Hintern. Der Junge wand sich unter ihm, versuchte von ihm loszukommen, diese widerlichen Finger abzuschütteln. Doch der Student ließ sich nicht ablenken, zwang Sherlock erneut, ihn zu küssen, langsam, beinahe genießerisch drängten sich seine Finger zwischen seine Pobacken, erfüllte Sherlock mit so viel Schmerz und Ekel, dass er sich wünschte, auf der Stelle zu sterben… Frei zu sein… Nicht erleben zu müssen, was nun folgen würde…_

_Plötzlich erschallte eine laute und aufdringliche Melodie durch den stillen, dunklen Raum. Alexander nahm seine Hände von Sherlock, richtete sich ein wenig auf, um in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Handy zu kramen. Sherlock lag nur da und beobachtete ihn angespannt, war noch zu geschockt, um sich bewegen oder sprechen zu können. Der Student brachte den Klingelton zum Verstummen und hob das Handy ans Ohr. „Mycroft? Hey, was gibt’s? Wo steckst du gerade?“ Nur gedämpft und verzerrt hörte der Junge die Stimme seines älteren Bruders, den Lärm und die Musik im Hintergrund, von wo auch immer er sich gerade befand. Alexander schwieg eine Weile, gab ab und an verständnisvolle Laute von sich. „Gut, ich kann in ‘ner Viertelstunde da sein! Ja? Alles klar, bis gleich!“ Mit diesen Worten beendete er das Telefonat, ließ sein Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Dann wandte er sich Sherlock zu, musterte ihn eingehend. „Ausgerechnet Mycroft…“, murmelte er verbittert. „Ausgerechnet **jetzt** …“  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, er beugte sich ganz nah über Sherlock, sodass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten. „Dein Bruder ist wirklich ein verdammter Spielverderber, hab ich recht?“, flüsterte er, sah in die verängstigten, blauen Augen, streichelte Sherlock durch das weiche Haar. Dann stand er auf und ging auf dem Zimmer, ließ den Jungen vollkommen verstört und verängstigt allein zurück. Sherlock erinnerte sich nicht mehr an viel von dem, was danach in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Nur noch an das Zittern seiner Hände, als er seine Kleidung überstreifte, und die Tränen, die seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen._

Er hatte es Mycroft nie erzählt. Nie hatte er mit jemandem gesprochen, geschweige denn viel darüber nachgedacht. Wenn er etwas in dieser Nacht gelernt hatte, dann das er schon immer Recht gehabt hatte. Sex interessierte ihn nicht. Der bloße, zwischenmenschliche Kontakt war nicht lebensnotwendig für ihn. Er war maßlos triebgesteuert und _Gefühle_ dienten lediglich dazu, sich selbst zu belügen und diesen Kontrollverlust zu rechtfertigen.

Er hatte gelernt, nicht zu fühlen.

Er hatte gelernt, dass er sich niemals so verhalten wollen würde. Und das _Angst_ das letzte Gefühl war, was er je wieder empfinden wollte.

-

„Als ob _du_ davon Ahnung hättest.“ 

Sherlocks ernste Maske begann zu bröckeln. Überrascht starrte er seinen Bruder an. Überrumpelt von der Gehässigkeit in seiner Stimme. Keine Sekunde später überkam ihn die Enttäuschung. Diese tiefe, brennende Enttäuschung, die er nun schon seit fünfzehn Jahren stillschweigend ertrug. Wann immer er den Wunsch hatte, mit Mycroft über das Vergangene zu sprechen. Und wenn Mycroft ihn wegen seiner Unschuld wie einen dummen, naiven, kleinen Jungen behandelte.


End file.
